GG iPod Challenge
by madeyouread
Summary: My iPod Challenge! WOOT! One-shot.


•••iPod Shuffle Challenge: Gallagher Girls•••

* * *

I know I have stories in progress that I probably should be updating, but I have a serious case of writer's block. The first two ficlets are related...:D

I'm warning you, I do NOT have the typical iPod library, and I don't own GG.

* * *

-•••••-•••••-•••••-

Fireball by Royal Bangs

-•••••-•••••-•••••-

It was a gloomy Friday night, and instead of studying for finals, Cameron Ann Morgan was going on a date.

A very short, very tight, purple sequined dress was thrown, and hit Cammie square in the face.

"What the hell?"

"Wear it!" snapped Macey McHenry, smug with her power of design. "Zach will be FAWNING over you—he'll love it!"

Cam held the dress up to herself and looked in the mirror.

"We're only going to a movie!"

Macey clucked her tongue.

"Exactly! Then, more boys will fall for you, Zachary will be jealous, cue passionate makeout session..."

"A movie!"

Macey sighed. This is going to be a loooooong night.

[=]•••••-•••••-•••••-•••••[=]

Watching You Watch Him, by Eric Hutchinson **(A/N: I thought this song was PERFECT!)**

[=]•••••-•••••-•••••-•••••[=]

I sat with Ashley, my new girlfriend, in the dark movie theater, enjoying "Ted". Ashley passed the popcorn and Twizzlers that we were sharing, and whispered that she had to go to the bathroom, and she'd be back soon for some smooch action.

Smooch action?!, I thought, Really?!

The theater door opened, and in creeped two teens, a girl and a boy, and sat in our row. The girl must've gotten a text, or was turning her phone off, since her phone's screen was lit. In that light, I saw someone I'll never forget, someone that changed my life forever:

Cammie Morgan.

MY Cammie.

Here.

The first time I've seen her in years, but she's with another guy! Her face was smiling, and beautiful as always, and she wore a sparkly purple minidress that showed off..._bruised_ legs?

Ashley came back, and I really wanted to leave the movie, snag Cammie, and chat with her outside, but I knew THAT wouldn't happen: her—current—boyfriend was easily 6'5", and maaybe a little more muscular than I am, 'cause, you know, I'm pretty ripped. **(A/N: HAHAHAHA FAIL)**

Maybe.

God, I miss Cameron. I love her, love her WAY more than I love Ashley...

-••••-••••-••#••-••••-••••-

Little Secrets, by Passion Pit

-••••-••••-••#••-••••-••••-

"Cammie? Do you have anything to tell us about what happened in Mr. Fibs' lab?"

I swallowed.

"No..."

Joe Solomon looked me in the eye. He seemed to know everything I was thinking, from covering for Liz to how much trouble I was going to get into for lying. Then it softened, and he winked.

"Nope, she's telling the cold, hard, truth!"

I left the office feeling guilty, but relieved at the same time. Had Mr. Solomon not covered for me, I would've been in so much trouble!

-••-••-••-••-••-§-••-••-••-••-••-

Teenagers, by My Chemical Romance

-••-••-••-••-••-§-••-••-••-••-••-

"Why don't you get in the SINGLE FILE LINE WITH EVERYONE ELSE, drop, and give me fifty? Oh, don't break a nail!"

Zach gritted his teeth as rain poured on him, mud getting on his uniform, and Capt. Cranley screaming in his face. He stood still, and stayed that way, not following his other classmates' examples: doing fifty push-ups in the slick mud.

"No."

Cranley looked like he was going to explode.

"What did you say?

"I said, NO!"

•+••••+••••¥••••+••••+•

Brick by Boring Brick, by Paramore

•+••••+••••¥••••+••••+•

Liz sighed as she parted from her friends to head to Mr. Fibs' lab. Another day without living her _real_ dream. When she was accepted into Gallagher, she was told that she would be a spy-not a lab geek!

Right now, it seems like I'm pointless, glumly thought Liz. What help am I? Cammie's the one that gets all the attention. The sexy, kick-ass boyfriend. Spy parents—parent.

My parents are DENTISTS!

Well, she thought dreamily, at least I get Jonas!

|•|~|•|~|•|~|•|~|•|~|•|~|•|~|•|~|•|~|•|~|

D is For Dangerous, by The Arctic Monkeys

•|~|•|~|•|~|•|~|•|~|•|~|•|~|•|~|•|~|•|~|•|

Macey and Bex were having fun—maybe just a _little_ too much.

The politician's daughter—who wore a red bodice, black miniskirt, sparkly tights, and black leather stiletto boots—seemed to be retreating back into her punk phase, not the sweater-set, pastel-pump-wearing girl she was supposed to be.

Bex, however, was dressed in a studded midnight blue tank, tight black skinny jeans, black lo-top Converse, and a leather biker's jacket: her parents would probably disapprove.

But, her parents weren't there, were they?

"Hello, boys," Macey drawled, stepping into the Blackthorne students favorite hang-outs: a small, abandoned apartment-turned-clubhouse, complete with flat-screen TVs, a surveillance system, and several air hockey tables, "We need to talk to Zach."

One of the more muscular guys strode closer to the femme fatales, testing their limits. "Why should we let you?"

Bex looked at her roommate and smiled.

"Because we can do this!"

She punched him in the jaw, and flipped the boy over, causing him to land flat on his back, wincing in pain.

The rest of the boys were baffled by their strength and instantly quieted. One boy stepped out from the crowd, and chuckled.

"So, how are my favorite Gallagher Girls?"

* * *

So? How was it? I spent about an hour listening to D is For Dangerous on loop, writing the last ficlet. :)

Check out my other stories: The Undesirables and Escape.

-CCam


End file.
